Steven Universe in: Forged Warriors
by OMAC001
Summary: Steven has fought monsters, been on magical adventures, and learn a lot about what it means to be a Crystal Gem. Now, he and the other Gems will face the toughest challenge yet: an old group of enemies making a comeback! Can Steven survive enemies on a level equal or greater than the Crystal Gems at the height of their power?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Origin of Good and Evil

_ Long ago, before the universe began…there was only Darkness and Chaos. Time did not exist, not until what scientists call the Big Bang, or as the Crystal Gems call it…The Beginning! An enormous flash of light, so bright the Darkness retreated, led to the creation of Light and Order, in the universe! For an immeasurable amount of time, the two sides observed each other, not knowing what to do about the other. Then, in a moment of dual birth, each side created a magnificent being!_

_ For the side of Light and Order, Mother Goddess came into being! A beautiful pale woman with eight arms, wearing a shimmering dress made of precious gemstone, she moved and worked with the grace of an architect and a ballerina.(1) On the opposite side, from Darkness and Chaos, Father Daemon was born! A dark, fearsome creature, with four arms controlling the elements of earth, wind, fire, and water, he was clad in an armor formed of precious and industrial metals, both glorious functional. The two eventually met each at the border between the borders between the two sides and simply stared at one another unsure of what to do…_

_Eventually, after an eternity of studying one another…they fell in love! There was truly no other being like them in there cold lonely world, so why not? As they explored the universe together, they realized just how empty it truly was. Use the gemstone from her dress, Mother Goddess formed the stars in the heavens, including our Sun. Feeling the stars should not stand alone, Father Daemon formed the planets and other stellar objects, such as comets and asteroids, with his own mighty hands! From the debris of their creation, the dust would form into new solar systems, making a self-perpetuating universe!_

_ Though please with both their own and their lover's efforts, they still felt that something was missing. This time, Father Daemon was the one to suggest an idea: Life! Intrigued by his notion, Mother Goddess began seeding Life into worlds that could sustain it, such as Earth. However, her system was too gentle and overpopulation caused starvation and suffering! It was only when Father Daemon applied his hand to the work that the system of Predator and Prey truly came into effect! Again, the two celestial lovers looked upon their work with pride!_

_ However, as millennia passed, Father Daemon grew weary of seeing the same cycles and systems repeat over and over in ad nauseum. So one day, he came up with a new project for them: create beings in their own image! Mother Goddess was worried, this was far more ambitious because of what need to add to this new creation: true Sentience! However, Father Daemon was able to convince her to go along with the project, reassuring about any doubts. So they set to work!_

_ As with the other life-forms they had forged, they split the task between themselves: Father Daemon made Man and Mother Goddess made Woman! It took several tries to perfect the form, until Humanity as we know it came into being. Then, the two creators added their own spark, the ability to Create with the ability to Destroy! However, the new beings did not wish to do…anything! They had no reason to build or strive for greatness!_

_ Mother Goddess was just happy with the act of Humanity creation, like a mother joyful at seeing her child play. But Father Daemon was furious! He wanted Humanity to do its best in all things, not behave as children! It was during this time of resentment that a horrible notion came into his mind; their creation truly lacked the one piece of knowledge Mother Goddess swore they would never learn: the knowledge of __**Good **__and __**Evil**__!_

_ One day, while Mother Goddess was looking after other aspects of creation, Father Daemon slipped to the pair of Humans in disguise. Sources vary wildly on what form he took: a snake, a cat, a bird, or even a fish! But the point was that through some forbidden action, Father Daemon introduced the concept of __**Sin**__ to the Humans! Mother Goddess returned to find the pair arguing and fighting over the silliest of notions in her mind. This is how she learned of her love's actions!_

_ Needless to say, she was angry! "How DARE YOU?!" she screamed in rage at her husband's act, "How DARE YOU reveal this to our children without my consent!?"_

_ Father Daemon stood there, smug in self-righteousness, and replied, "How dare I? How dare __**you!**__ They would have done nothing with the abilities we gave them if it wasn't for me! Now they will build as we have! Is not a parent's duty to want his children to succeed?"_

_ "They would have learned when they were ready! Now they and their children will perform pointless acts of strife and destruction, all because YOU were impatient!" exclaimed Mother Goddess. Anger filled Father Daemon, he tightened his fists…and slapped Mother Goddess in the face! Shocked at his behavior, Father Daemon moved to comfort her…only to receive a blow to the face himself! As they continued to fight, millennia passed on Earth, as the two deities struggle took the form of the conflict between Good and Evil, which still rages to this day!_

_ The true tragedy of this tale is that both sides of the argument were at fault. Mother Goddess should have trusted her children, but Father Daemon should not have gone behind her back! Their conflict goes on to this day, perhaps only to be decided at the end of the universe. But this is not the greatest threat. No the greatest threat comes from the fallout of this struggle!_

_ For you see, while Father Daemon and Mother Goddess battle one another, they __**bleed**__ as would any other being from such angry struggles. From this blood and debris forms many magical creatures, divine and diabolical. The most important of these beings is the Crystal Gems and the Forged Warriors. The Crystal Gems you no doubt already are aware of. Mighty warriors who use magical Gems formed from Mother Goddess herself who seek to protect others from the monsters formed from Father Daemon's blood!_

_ The Forged Warriors are, in many ways, the Crystal Gems opposites. Using enchanted weapons forged from the metals from the Daemon Father's armor, each Warrior named themselves after a metal crafted or found in the Earth. What causes conflict between them and the Crystal Gems is the fact that the Warriors __**cause**__ conflict and trouble for Humanity, though never for malicious reasons. They believe that they are 'whetting' Humanity through hardship and conflict. Unfortunately this inevitably puts people in danger, whom the Crystal Gems have to save because they are honor bound to protect Humanity._

_Needless to say, the two sides came to blows often, whether in street brawls or in massive battlefields!(2) Eventually, the numbers on both sides began to dwindle until, today there are only __**four**__ Crystal Gems and __**four**__ Forged Warriors! In our last battle, I was able to seal them in the pocket dimension they used as their headquarters. Unfortunately, it took much of my energy and they will free themselves eventually. That is why I have left this story to you…my Steven._

_Firstly you will need to know more about you future foe, starting with…__**Electrum!**__ An elegant noble figure, he speaks with a classic formal style, he is able to convince many to side with him in an argument. Wearing a shimmering green-gold long coat and wielding an Electrum Sabre, his swordsmanship rivals Pearl's to a startling degree! His speed and grace is unrivaled and he has the tactics and strategies to coordinate his team effectively, making him a dangerous foe on and off the field of battle!_

_The next foe to face is a stoic powerhouse known as…__**Ferrum! **__A towering dark figure wearing a dark red Prussian general's attire, he wields the Iron Fist Gauntlets to devastating effect! Capable of forming blades and shields on either hand, the Iron Fists not only triumph Garnet's fists in power but versatility! A direct fighter, Ferrum nonetheless has a keen mind, able to find the weaknesses in his opponent fighting style and exploiting them. A man of few words, when he does speak, __listen__, for it maybe the signal for an attack or something equally as important!_

_Thirdly, we come to a mischievous trickster who will trip you up if you're not careful…__**Quicksilver!**__ A devious shapeshifter, he uses his quick wit and master acting skills to lull his opponents into a false sense of security…and then strikes! His weapon of chose is the Mercury Chain Whip, which is able to lengthen and move according to his intent. When he isn't in another form, he generally wears a silver and white harlequin outfit. He has also been to play elaborate pranks on the Gem and his own team, making his resemblance to Amethyst more obvious._

_And finally, their leader, my counterpart and the most dangerous of them all…__**Lord Titanium!**__ A ruthless, stern taskmaster, his duty and sense of purpose is made clear in that he wears a knight's suit of armor and __never__ takes it off! Wielding the Titanium War Hammer, his every strike is devastating and he appears to have telekinetic abilities (that means he can move things with his mind, honey)! The only foe I have never been able to beat on my own, I fear for the day you will have to face him Steven! He will stop at nothing to achieve his ends!_

_You see, Steven, as I wrote previously, the Forged Warriors believe that only through conflict will Humanity rise to their destined role. But with the falling numbers in both sides, Lord Titanium has come to believe that there is only one way to help mankind: by ruling them! Needless to say, the girls and I object this notion and have fought them for many years! Titanium has become desperate to either force us to work with them or be destroyed…as his last battle has shown us._

_Our last battle was a few months before you were born, Steven. Titanium appear himself, along with his Warriors, to give me one last chance to surrender. He assumed that my…condition would leave me too weak to refuse his offer and failing that, make it easier to destroy us. Heh…guess the 'good lord' never learned one of the most important lessons in this world: NEVER MESS WITH A MOTHER AND HER KIDS!_

_The battle was long and hard, but eventually we forced them to retreat. Knowing that they would come back later, I decided to use what energy I had at the time to seal off the entrance to their Realm. He swore that he would return, and 'take from your child what I could not have from you!' That is why I have started writing this letter, Steven! Because I know however much I want to…I will not get to see you grow into the wonderful young man I know you will be._

_No, don't you cry Steven! I would do anything for you, that's a mother's job. That why I sealed those…jerks, even though it will cost me my physical form. But know this honey: I will always watch over you!_

_Yours throughout all of Time and Space,_

_Rose Quartz_

Steven Universe could not help the tears that were forming in his eyes. This was his mother's last message to him before she…. Shaking his head to clear it, Steven knew he had to show that other this letter he found in his mother's room! He knew he wasn't supposed to go in there after what happened last time,(3) today…well it just seemed like a good idea today. Besides, thanks to the Gems giving him more details about it, he was able to find out new details about the room…like this hidden box of letters!

When he first came into the room, Steven just wanted to be alone. Mother's Day…a bittersweet holiday given that his mother 'ascended the physical plane.' Sometimes, Steven felt like the Gems weren't being entirely honest when they called what happened to his mom that. So he entered the room, which as before, looked like it was made out of pink fluffy clouds. A bed appeared when he decided he need to lay down, he sighed and said out loud, "I wish…I just could know more about Mom somehow."

No sooner had Steven said those words when a box appeared in a flash of light! Surprised, Steven touched it to make sure it wasn't like the other things the room created from the clouds…which it wasn't! It was a simple little box, big enough to fit on Steven's lap. The only decoration on it besides the simple latch was a gold plate that said: 'FOR STEVEN'. Opening it, Steven found, including the letter he had just read, a few pictures of his mother Rose Quartz and his father Greg Universe, and scrape art featuring his mother and the Crystal Gems in their various adventures and every day activities. Truly it was one of the best gifts Steven had ever gotten.

But something about the letter felt like more than just a heartfelt message! So, thinking about returning the Gems, Steven entered the magical portal and warped back into the main house part of the Crystal Temple…landing face first! (He really needed to work on his landings.) Sure enough the Crystal Gems were all there, Garnet standing stoic and silent, Pearl looking worried, while Amethyst was laying back on the couch without a care in the world.

"Steven!" exclaimed Pearl rushing over to Steven to make sure he was alright, "You know how dangerous Rose's room can be! Oh I' m just glad you're okay!"

"I fine! Really Pearl!" said Steven in a reassuring tone, while giggling at Pearl's antics. She could be such a worrywart sometimes!

"Yeah, I told her you'd be alright, but does she ever listen? _Nooo!_" explained Amethyst, just rolling around on the couch.

It was Garnet who noticed Steven had not come back empty handed. "What's that?" asked Garnet simply, pointing to the box in Steven's lap. It was then that Steven proceed to show the Gems what he had discovered in his mom's room. There was happy reminiscing, the Gems recalling what each scrap represented, either an adventure or an embarrassing moment...Amethyst got a kick out of one story involving Pearl and some loved struck fan boy. It was such a happy moment that Steven kept the letter his mother had written to him away from the Gems' eyes. After all; he could always ask them about the Warriors later, right?

STEVEN UNIVERSE

In the dark of the night, at a bluff on the opposite end from the Crystal Temple, a pulsating pink light could be seen. The light keep blinking faster and faster, then suddenly stopped as if it was never there. And then…**FOOSH!** An explosion of air and light could been seen, with three vague shapes slowly coming to focus in the light! They stood their seemingly frozen, until they came into full view!

The figure to the left was wearing a green-gold outfit similar to how the Three Musketeers looked in their various movies, including the feathered hat and leather boots. He wore a sabre in a scabbard on his left hip, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. His face was stern with dark green eyes, a pointed nose and closely shaven beard and moustache. This…is _**ELECTRUM!**_

In the middle of the trio was a tall, heavily muscled man in a red Prussian uniform. On his hands were metal gauntlets with rubies where the knuckle were. He wore a pair of aviator glasses covering his eyes and a pointed German army helmet. He had dark hair that matched his dark skin and he wore a blank expression on his clean-shaven face. He…is _**FERRUM!**_

__And finishing off the trio to the right, was a short, thin gentlemen in a silver and white harlequin outfit. Around his waist was a nine-sectioned chain whip, being used as a belt. His posture and appearance were causal, as if he didn't have a care in the world! He had a pudgy nose on his face with silver eyes and hair to compliment his causal look. This…is _**QUICKSILVER!**_

"We're here." stated Ferrum simply into an earpiece, with a deep voice.4

"Ah, Beach City, still the same dump as it was when we left it!" said Quicksilver in a mischievous tone, as if dreaming up new ways to torture the citizens.

"Remember we need to keep a low profile until we find out what happened to Rose Quartz." reminded Electrum in a tone saying he would not tolerate disobedience.

"Relax! I got the perfect way to draw them out without spoiling coming attractions!" whined Quicksilver, apparently upset for being reprimanded, before saying, "Oh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they learn…the BOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN! AHAHAHAHA-" His mad cackle was interrupted by his cohorts shushing him, as he was making a lot of noises. Upset, but still keeping a smirk on his face, Quicksilver followed his partners to their temporary HQ…waiting for the big show tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any characters or elements that are contained in the series. I only own this story and the original characters (i.e. villains) and concepts that go with it. Think of this as an animated movie for Steven Universe, I do hope they have a **real** antagonist at some point, but until then…I'll make my own version. I made this origin story partial on the idea of Shakti and Shiva, a goddess of creation and a god of destruction in a relationship, however, I did not use their story, just the concept. Please read and review, I would like to hear what you think!

1 In my story, the Crystal Temple is based on her likeness, and there were eight arms at one point, they just broke off.

2 This is a call back to the battlefield in the episode, "Serious Steven"

3 I started writing this before "Rose's Room" so I went back and add new details. Depending on how the show goes, I will either add new details or ignore them. Just a head's up.

4 I should probably say who the voice of my characters will be: Ferrum will be voiced by Michael Dorn, Electrum by Johnathan Frakes, Quicksilver by Brent Spiner, and Lord Titanium will be voiced by Michael Shannon. You can look them up on Wikipedia to know who they played and why I chose them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Testing…

Morning came and the sun shined down on Beach City as it did nearly every day of the year! The mood in the Crystal Temple was bright because of Steven's discovery! The Gems got to relive the brightest moments with their past leader, and Steven got a bit more insight into his mother, not just as a brave leader and warrior, but a bright and optimistic person ready to see the good in anyone and anything! There was, however, another reason why Steven was so happy today: Connie was coming back today!

Yes, the love of Steven's life (though he'd never admit it beyond having a good time with Connie) was finally coming back to Beach City! Steven was so excited, he could wait to tell her about some of the adventures he and the Crystal Gems had gotten into since she left. That's why he had a nice little picnic planned for the both of them that day, which they were setting up right now. Pearl and Garnet were setting up the picnic, Amethyst was laying in the sand doing nothing (she was supposed to be helping, but decided to catch some sleep). Steven was on a hill looking out to see if Connie would arrive early, so focused on the task…

"Hey Stevie!" that he didn't notice Amethyst sneak up behind him and shout in his ear! Jumping up in shock, Steven tumbled down the hill rolling, causing Amethyst to laugh at her successful little prank. "Amethyst, that's not funny!" exclaimed Steven indignantly after picking himself up from the sand.

"Relax, Steven. It's just a little play date! It's not like you're asking her to marry you…_right?!_" Amethyst asked jokingly seeing Steven look awkward and nervous.

"It's just…I don't get to see Connie a lot…you know with her parents moving around a lot…I just want today to go perfectly." said Steven in a nervous tone. The last time he had met Connie, his 'pet' Lion had taken them to see an ancient storehouse of Gem weapons. One thing led to another, and Connie confessed that she didn't feel like she mattered next to the Crystal Gem stuff. It was only them beating an out of control training bot and getting to see a movie that Steven was able to show how much Connie meant to him. So today, he was hoping for a nice calm picnic where they can talk about what they did while they were apart: no magic!

Amethyst, despite being a little lazy and childish, cared deeply for Steven, like an older sister. So she understood how important this picnic was to Steven! So sighing, Amethyst decided to try her best at some advice; "Look Steven, if this girl didn't like you already, then she wouldn't have gotten her parents to comeback. I'd say you're already pretty inseparable right now!"

"Nonononono! You don't get it!" exclaimed Steven, seeing that Amethyst didn't understand, "It's not about Connie liking me…it's about me showing her how much she means to me." Amethyst looked confused so Steven continued, "During our last…she started talking about how she felt…_less_…than all the magical stuff in my life. I want to show her that she means **more** to me than all that!"

Amethyst had a proud look on her face, despite how childish she seemed, she knew what really mattered in life! It's part of her philosophy (though she never used _that_ word): live life to the fullest! Turning in the direction of the parking lot, Amethyst saw Connie and pointed her out to Steven, before going back to the picnic area. Excited Steven rushed over to greet her, "Hey Connie!"

Connie turned in Steven's direction and ran (if more carefully) towards him as well. Eventually that came to a stop in the sand close together, though Steven tripped in the sand. Giggling, Connie helped Steven back up and gave him a friendly hug, "Great to see you too, Steven!"

Steven stood there looking at Connie for a full minute, taking in the sight of a dear friend he had not seen in a long time. Shaking himself out of the daze, Steven said, "Come on! Me and the Gems got a little picnic set-up to welcome you back!" With that they rushed over the dune to where the Gems were setting up the picnic, just above the high tide line.

"Steven! We got everything all set up! Despite _some people _deciding not to help…" said Pearl excitedly, before glaring angrily at Amethyst for not helping. Amethyst, in the meantime, started scarfing down the food before anyone else could started, before being restrained by Garnet.

"No! Bad Amethyst." said Garnet in the tone a pet owner gives a misbehaving animal. Giggling at the scene, Connie and Steven sat down next to each at the blanket. As everyone started eating (at a measured pace), Steven and Connie glance about everywhere _except_ at each other. It was clear to the Gems that they didn't know how to start off, so Garnet decided to be the ice-breaker.

"So…how were your travels?" asked Garnet, hoping to start things of.

"Well…I didn't make any new friends at the last place…but I did get to see the Boston Harbor!" said Connie brightly after her nervous start.

"It was my understanding from Steven that you father was a…what were his words…_beach inspector_." replied Pearl, causing Steven to blush a little from embarrassment.

"Well, mom took me there while dad was checking out Cape Cod. It was amazing! They had everything from old sailing ships to modern day naval destroyers! We couldn't go on them because of, well…" Connie's tone changed from blissful to disappointment as she continued to talk about her time.

"But, what?" asked Amethyst, not seeing what the problem was.

"Well, you see, the water around Boston is kind of…**groddy!** So mom wouldn't actually let me anywhere near the ships in case I might 'fall in.'" Connie said this last bit, before punching the sand in anger and continuing, "IT"S NOT FAIR! She takes me to one of the places I've wanted to go my whole life and then just…ARGH!"

The Gems were a little startled by Connie's tirade; it seemed completely out of character to them! Thankfully, Steven put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Hey, it's only because she cares about you right?"

Connie sighed and replied tiredly, "Yeah, but sometimes…I wish she cared a little less, you know?"

But Steven have the perfect counter argument, "It's a parent's job to protect their kid. If they didn't…well I just think I'd prefer a mom who cared too much than too little."

Noticing that Steven looked a little depressed, Connie realized that the talk about _her mother_ might have gotten Steven' mom. "Oh my God, Steven I didn't mean-" Connie hastily apologized before Steven stopped her.

"Hey, it's nothing. Today is about you, not me. So why don't we get back to the picnic, alright?" prompted Steven, causing Connie to giggle. Not sure what she thought was funny, Steven began to giggle right back and before long they were looking into each other's eyes. The giggling died down the long they stared, not sure of what to do next, and their heads grew closer and closer until…

"**KRAKEN!**" Garnet shouted, ruining the touching moment. And a good thing too, back rising from the see was perhaps the most horrible monster yet! Looking like a cross between an octopus and a jellyfish, the slime-green creature's see-through face held a pair of jade eyes and a massive beak, capable of snapping a man in half! Eight tentacles rose from the sea, as thick and as tall as an old galleon mast and ending in three griping talons each! All in all, the horrible monster to encounter even on the brightly lit day!

"Where did this thing even come from?! They're supposed to live in Artic waters!" exclaimed Pearl in a panicked tone while summoning her Spear, shocked at how this massive thing could sneak up on them like that!

"Don't know but looks like we're gettin' fried calamari tonight!" exclaimed Amethyst in an excited tone while summoning her Whip, licking her lips at the thought of serving up this monster of the barbie!

Garnet struck a battle pose, summoning her Fists, before turning to Steven and saying, "Steven. Get Connie out of here! We'll take care of this thing!"

Giving a thumbs up with his tongue sticking out, Steven grabbed Connie and head towards the Crystal Temple! Rushing up the sloop towards the main house, Steven and Connie suddenly stopped when they saw…a Manticore blocking the path! This purple-red beast had the body of a tiger, only with **six** legs instead of four! The head was the same as a tiger, except purple-red and with six-inch saber-tooth tiger fangs! And finally, the biggest difference was a massive scorpion tail, complete with poisonous stinger!

The Scorpion tail lunged forth, only to be met with Steven's bubble shield! He had been practicing since he first learned he had it on his first 'date' with Connie, allowing him to summon it whenever he was in danger. Unfortunately, while Steven could hold it for longer than when he was up against the old training bot, he had to keep still and couldn't move around with it, so he and Connie were trapped. Worst, he wouldn't be able to hold back the Manticore's next attack and the Gems wouldn't be able to save them! And so the Manticore reared back its tail, a sick smile on its face, and thrust it forward…

Only to be intercepted by the jaws of a pink… "Lion!" exclaimed Steven and Connie excitedly, recognizing their savior. Yes, it was Steven's magical pet (though he never thought of himself as one) Lion, coming in just the nick of time to stop the Manticore! The Manticore tried to pull its tail out of Lion's jaws, only to struggle against Lion's super strength. When he got bored with the struggle, Lion threw the monster across the ledge by its tail. The children laughed and clapped excitedly, like they were watching and cartoon and the hero just beat the villain!

Lion, feeling proud at saving his charge, decided to strike a pose and take a bow…a near fatal mistake! "Lion!" shouted Steven, this time in warning as the Manticore charged back at Lion with a vengeance! Lion, confidently turned to face his foe…only for the Manticore to vanish! Looking around confused, Lion failed to see the stinger come from his left! Lifting Lion with his stinger, the Manticore casually threw line off the ledge down to the beach! Free of an obstructions, the Manticore turned to the pair of children rushing inside the Crystal Temple's beach-house facade and with blood and poison dripping from its tail, the Manticore charged at them!

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems were still having to deal with the monstrous Kraken at the beach! The monster flailed its tentacles at the Gems, forcing them to dodge and parry the creature's onslaught. Garnet and Amethyst had, through hard work, finally been able to restrain a majority of the Kraken's tentacles, giving Pearl the opening she needed to dive in and strike. Only Pearl's weapon had the sharp edge to pierce the squishy hide of the Kraken, making her to perform the killing blow! Ate least in theory…

Before Pearl's strike could hit, _something_ grabbed Pearl right out of her leap and dragged her into the sky! Thin king it was the remaining tentacle, Pearl turned around to slash…only to find that she had been grabbed by a giant hornet! "Oh no, not a Bejeweled Bee!" exclaimed Pearl worriedly. And she was right to worry, because beneath the jeweled exterior of the creature, lay a heart filled with hate!

A Bejeweled Bee was a person sized insect covered in a carapace of yellow gemstones, with wings like stained glass. Other than that, it looked like a giant hornet…including the massive stinger about to skew Pearl! Twisting in the insects grasp, Pearl was able to free one hand to punch the Bee in the eye! Though the eye was as hard as a jewel, Crystal Gems had super strength, meaning that the Bejeweled Bee certainly felt it! With a shriek, the creature let go of Pearl…while they were nearly a hundred feet in the air!

"Maybe I should have thought this out a little more!" shrieked Pearl as she fell from the sky. Turning around to maximize the air drag, Pearl spotted a cloud of sand coming from the beach-house entrance to the Crystal Temple. Before she could think further on it, Pearl felt someone grab her and land in the beach safely. Pear looked up and saw…"Garnet!"

"Thought you could use a hand. Hope you don't mind." Said Garnet in her normal monotone, though there was a playful hint in her speech.

Shaking her head to clear it, Pearl exclaimed, "Garnet! The Kraken and the Bee are a distraction! Something's attacking Steven and Connie!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Amethyst, who was holding onto the Kraken's tentacles so Garnet could catch Pearl. With a mighty heave, Amethyst turned into her Purple Puma form to throw the Kraken at the Bejeweled Bee! "We gotta go help Steven!"

Garnet gave a simple nod to show she agreed, before putting Pearl down and leaping in the direction of the Crystal Temple! Pearl and Amethyst soon followed after her, not giving a thought to the monsters they left behind! This would turn out to be a mistake. After depositing his partner back into the ocean, the Bejeweled Bee and the Kraken looked each other in the eye, before the Bee raced after the Gems! The Kraken, on the other hand, glance back at the docks further down the beach…

Steven and Connie, in the meantime, had managed to get inside the beach-house before the Manticore could reach them. While the house seemed mundane, the Gems had long ago put wards on it to both be resistant to damage by magical and mundane means, but to repair any damage it did take! Unfortunately, as the Manticore claws and bask itself against the front side of the house, it was clear that there was a limit to the damage it could take. Knowing this Steven was feverishly trying to open up the Crystal Temple…

"Come on already! Now is not the time for this not to work!" screamed Steven as the main temple door wouldn't open. I did say he was _trying _to get in, right? He tried everything, though it seemed his panicked state was keeping him from using his powers properly. Connie was hiding behind an overturned table, hoping it might offer some meager protection.

Suddenly the noise outside seemed to stop, suddenly, abruptly. Not sure what to make of the situation, Connie poked her head out of the table and Steven stepped slowly away from the door to the Crystal Temple. They both looked at the front of the beach-house, watching, hoping perhaps that the beast had finally given up. How wrong they were! A massive noise, like the combination between a tiger's roar and a tuba playing a deep note, ripped forward with a concussive force that tore open the beach-house, knocking Steven and Connie into the back wall!

Dazed and confused, the children slow got up off the floor and looked to the front of the house, to see a horrible sight! The Manticore's sound attack had **blown** the entire front wall down into splinters, leaving nothing to bar its entry! Slowly the creature advanced through the dust and debris, like a cat about to pounce on a crippled mouse! Steven and Connie were frozen with terror, no help seemed near enough, and this creature would show no mercy! After a moment's pause, as if savoring his upcoming meal, the Manticore leaped…

Only to once again have its tail snagged by Lion and thrown out of the house! "Lion! Oh man, am I glad to see…"Steven began showing his gratitude until he saw the massive wound in Lion's left side. The stinger had left a gaping, one-inch wound that was bleed profusely in Lion's left side. The magical guardian was panting, as if the mere act of standing was difficult, emphasize by his shaking legs. "Lion, you don't look so good. You okay buddy?"

Lion's response was the huff and pull his head up, as if to say 'It's nothing!' before turning his attention back on the enemy! The Manticore shook itself up, furious at being interrupted _twice_ from completing his hunt! Glaring at the Lion who dared to defy the creature's will, it notice the wound on Lion's left side, a smirk forming in its jaw. It wouldn't be long now; the poison would finish off the _Interloper_ soon and then the Manticore would **feast!**

"Steven!" came a cry from the ramp leading to the beach-house, causing all head to turn in that direction to see…the Crystal Gems! A snarl of displeasure escape the Manticore's jaws; it could not take on the Gem _and_ the Interloper! It prepared itself to face the fresher threat…when jeweled stingers rained down on the Gems! That's right, the Bejeweled Bee was attacking the Gems from long range, shooting stinger after stinger in a machine gun pace!

"Oh come on, I thought we lost this guy!" exclaimed Amethyst, having been force to twirl her whip around the Gems to bat away the oncoming stingers.

"This isn't a normal monster attack: they're coordinating!" exclaimed Pearl, figuring out what the monster were doing, while spinning her spear to shield from the stinger, "The other two keep us distracted while that Manticore goes after Steven! But this is impossible; gem creature don't have this level of high reasoning or teamwork skills!"

"Well, these three certainly do! So unless you can come up with a plan, I suggest we-" began Amethyst, about to say something sarcastic, when Garnet interrupted.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Garnet as she grabbed the other Gems and leapt onto the ledge. Good thing too; they were about to be crushed by a motor boat! It seemed the Kraken decided to make up for its inability to walk on land by snagging boats from the dock and _throwing them at the Gems!_ The motor boat destroyed the sand ramp, trapping everyone on the ledge with the Manticore, with the Bee and Kraken providing long range support!

The Gems put themselves with the wounded Lion between the monsters and Steven and Connie. They stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move! Suddenly…a whistling sound, like the whistle was made out of bone(1), came out from the beach, though where was hard to tell. The monsters seemed to know what it meant as, with a final glare at the heroes, the Manticore vanished, the Bejeweled Bee buzzed away, and the Kraken sank back under the waves. A moment of silence hung in the air as the Gems and Lion waited for the Beast to return. When it was clear they weren't coming back, Lion collapsed on the ground and the Gems joined him, panting their breath…even Garnet!

"What…the **heck** was that about?!" exclaimed Amethyst through pants of breath.

Garnet stood up before giving her reply, "It was a test."

"A test?" asked Pearl, perplexed by Garnet's statement.

"Yes, and we failed." stated Garnet simply, with an air of certainty.

STEVEN UNIVERSE

On the other side of the beach, in a hidden cove out of sight from Breach City, the trio of Beast, stood at attention in front of…the Forged Warriors! "Well…that was disappointing." stated Ferrum simply, much the same way as Garnet would.

The creatures slumped, like pets failing to please a master. "Oh, he doesn't mean you! You all performed _perfectly! _Who's a good boy? _Who's a good boy?!_" exclaimed Quicksilver, while rubbing the heads of each of the creatures, who reacted like a good receiving a belly rub.

"Yes, I admit, I had hoped to see a better performance out of the Crystal Gems. Looks like our time apart has made them soft!" replied Electrum, ignored the unusual scene before him.

"Still, the Lion will prove to be a…complication." replied Ferrum.

"I think you're both missing a certain _detail!_" Quicksilver said the last part in a sing-song tone, while rubbing the Manticore's head, "We now know for sure the boy has Rose Quartz's gem, which means that it _is _possible to give human's mystical abilities. Therefore…"

Ferrum had a hand on his chin while he pondered what Quicksilver was implying, before remarking, "The Plan is achievable."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Quicksilver, starting the Beasts.

"I don't get to say this often Quicksilver…but you left out an important detail," remarked Electrum in a smug tone of voice, causing Quicksilver to pout, "We not only have evidence of future success, **but**," Electrum produced a hologram of **Connie** before finishing, "we have _**our first test subject!**_"

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any characters or elements that are contained in the series. I only own this story and the original characters (i.e. villains and monsters) and concepts that go with it. As you might imagine, part of my plan for the story is not only revealing the history of the Crystal Gems, but to explore the relationship between Steven and Connie, a cute couple in my opinion that I hope continues in the series. Incidentally, is there any way to add Connie into the characters section now? I'd really like to know, just PM me. Anyway, please read and review!

1 For those of you who have watched the movie 'Predators,' it's the sound made to call off the predators' hunting animals.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Recuperation

Garnet stood still, readying herself for the task! With quick arm movements, Garnet summoned her gloves and sent a blast of magically energy forward! Instead of destruction, however, the task she set about repairing the front of the beach house! The spell quickened the repairs; the broken pieces forming walls and the door, while the glass melting and reforming into windows! Once she was finished, Garnet turned back to the rest of the group, formed around the ailing Lion.

Pearl was scanning the wound with her hands, white energy slowly healing the wound and extracting the poison. "You're very lucky," remarked Pearl to Lion, "had those Beast stuck around, you would have been killed! You need to rest, only a strong heart can…oh, what am I doing? It's not like you can understand me."

Steven and Connie were sitting with Amethyst, waiting and worrying for Lion's health. "Relax guys," said Amethyst trying to allay their worries, "Pearl's the best when it comes to those healing spells! Lion will be up in no time at all!"

Normally, Steven would be able to accept Amethyst's words at face value but right now…he just didn't feel that optimistic. The Beasts' attack had upset a lot of Steven's notions about adventuring with the Crystal Gems. I mean, sure they fought monsters before, but they always seemed to have some hidden trick or plan that could be them! Not to mention…nobody ever got seriously hurt, at least most of the time(1)!

"Well, that should do it! Now don't you go straining yourself!" exclaimed Pearl, silently chastising herself for talking to an animal. Lion yawned and started curling up around himself, taking a nap after fighting off the poison. Pearl walked over to Steven and Connie and said, "Don't worry. Lion's going to be fine. He just needs to take it easy for a few days…he seems to like that idea!"

Pearl's attempt at humor didn't seem to lift any spirits, unfortunately. Steven still looked at the ground, not feeling he could face the Gems in the mood he was in. Connie was looking out the newly repaired window, also trying to get her mind of the situation. Amethyst decided to end the silence by asking Garnet, "So…you said something about this being a test?"

Garnet simple stood still before answering, "Those Beasts were not acting feral. They were trained and we know by whom."

"But, that's impossible!" exclaimed Pearl, dismissing Garnet's theory, "Rose Quartz sealed them in such a way that the _earliest _that they could comeback was…a hundred years from now!"

"Has anyone checked to see if the seal still holds? I know I haven't." remarked Garnet, also admitting her own lapse. The other two Gems looked at each other, guilty expressions on their faces. There didn't seem to be a need; after all **Rose Quartz** made the seal! But on further reflection, given **who **was being imprisoned…it seemed less of a surprise.

"Excuse, but…who are you talking about?" asked Connie, catching the tail end of the conversation. The Gems looked at each other, as if silently deciding who would start the explanation. Finally, Pearl sat up and faced Connie.

"Okay, the first thing you need to realize Connie is that…there used to be a lot more Crystal Gems running about. Less than a hundred years ago, there were as many as a **thousand** Crystal Gems, each with powers similar and different from us. But there was…another group of similar powered beings called-" Pearl began explaining before Steven interrupted.

"**The Forged Warriors**!" stated Steven simply, interrupting Pearl's lecture. He also surprised the Gems, causing them all to stare at Steven, who was facing them.

"How…did you know that?" asked Pearl with a shocked look on her face. The Gems had decided that information about…**them**…would wait until his eighteenth birthday given the…sensitive nature of the information. Not even Amethyst would have broken her word on that!

"I found this letter from my mom yesterday in her room, with all the other stuff in the box!" exclaimed Steven pulling out the letter and given it to Pearl. She then passed it around to the other Gems, with Garnet reading it last. Reading it slowly and carefully, Garnet nodded to Pearl to continue her explanation.

"Okay, like Steven said, this group was known as the Forged Warriors! They had powers similar to ourselves: superior strength, quick healing, near immortality. But they also had abilities that we didn't have: the taming and control of magical creatures being a chief point today! Normally, the only solution for a Gem is to killed the beast and take the gem that remains. However, and I still not sure how they do this, the Forged Warriors have the ability to tame said creatures to fight for them!

"Now as I mentioned earlier, there used to be a thousand Crystal Gems. Well that was close to the same number of Forged Warriors at the time! Now, as the letter said, there was conflict between the two groups because difference in _how_ they wanted to defend humanity. The Warriors wanted to interfere in the affairs of humanity, such as with government or wars. The Gems in the past fought to keep them from manipulating, though both sides never came out of any of the fights unscathed.

"Then one day, two hundred years ago, there came a man who was both a Gem _and _a Warrior: **Aurum!** No one is sure how he came to have the abilities of both-" explained Pearl before being interrupted by Amethyst.

"Probably because his mom was a Gem and his dad was a Warrior!" said Amethyst in a pseudo-conspiratorial tone of voice, loud enough so everyone could hear! Steven and Connie gave a weak laugh, not sure of the implications to Amethyst's comment

Pearl glared at Amethyst, both for the interruption and the rude implication of her statement, and continued where she left off, "_Anyway_, Aurum managed to bring the Warriors and Gems together because of their shard duty: protect Humanity! He managed to combine the talents of both groups in ways never thought possible! It seemed like this Golden Age would last forever! Until…"

Garnet decided to finish Pearl's last statement, "Until Aurum fell ill about a hundred years ago."

Nodding solemnly, Pearl took a deep breath and continued, "No one to this day can explain it. I mean, Gems can get sick, but it's rare and never fatal! In the end, Aurum passed on peacefully, in his sleep. However…this opened up a whole new can of worms!

"You see, Aurum never left a will or a statement saying who would lead on after he died. To make matters more difficult, he had taken on two brilliant and talented students: a Gem and a Warrior…Rose Quartz and Lord Titanium!" Pearl ended her statement dramatically. Connie had just finished reading the letter, so she understood some of the implications.

However, Connie still felt she needed to ask, "So…what happened?"

This time it was Amethyst who answered the question, rather scathingly, "What do you think happens when a group of people can't decide between two leaders? War, that's what!"

Garnet elaborated more on the subject, "Both candidates had traits that everyone agreed would make a good leader. Rose Quartz was the more diplomatic option; she wished to _preserve_ life in all of its forms whenever necessary and would use reason to settle disputes. Lord Titanium, however, was a more than effective battlefield commander and extremely charismatic. This caused a divide not only in-between Warriors and Gems, but also cause members from either side to support them."

Pearl continued her explanation, "There were Warriors who sided with Rose and Gems who side with Titanium, is what Garnet means. Tensions grew as neither side backed down on their candidate. In the end, battles began breaking out, in every site Gems and Warriors gathered! Now, before the Golden Age, there was never any battles, just brawls. The fights would be short and both sides would leave with some injuries and wounded pride. This time, however…

"Over a hundred years of war whittled down both sides until there was only **four** Gems and Warriors each! There was a lull in the war that allowed Rose and Greg to…well to have you! It was your conception which prompted the last of the Warriors to strike, hoping to end Rose and us once and for all! But Rose was able to seal them and the Clockwork Citadel they used as a base inside a pocket dimension! I don't know how, but they've somehow managed to break through the barrier and comeback…it's the only explanation for today's events!" finished Pearl dramatically again.

Steven ponder on what he had just been told. It certainly explain some things he had seen during his adventures with the Gems, namely the **lack** of any other Gems! Now, Steven wondered if he should have shown the Gems the letter from his mom sooner! It probably wouldn't have helped the situation now, but he still felt like he should have said something!

"Connie, I think it would be a good idea for you to go home now. I also think that…during this crisis…it might not be wise to see Steven for the next couple of days." stated Pearl simply, bracing for the reaction she expected.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Steven exclaimed, not understanding why Pearl was forbidding Steven from seeing the girl he…cares deeply for!

"Right now, with the Forged Warriors running about, being around you is fairly dangerous!" explained Pearl, wincing at the way she said it, "The Warriors generally don't attack humans unprovoked. But if they learn about your relationship with her…"

"They'll use her to get to you." finished Garnet bluntly.

"How do we know these guys are even after me?!" asked Steven, demanding an explanation.

"You have your mother's gem." Pearl began to explain, "I'm sure you remember how Gems can fused together into a stronger warrior, right? Well, when your mother was alive, we could fuse with her into our strongest form. That's how we were able to force them into the pocket dimension for Rose to seal them in! Without you…any chance of us winning against them is lost!"

Steven understood Pearl's point but…Connie would only be staying in Beach City for a few days! He wanted to cram as much time with Connie as he could and now…now he couldn't! Sometimes being a Crystal Gem just gave you nothing but grief! Sure there were the magical adventures and abilities, but when it came to having _anything _that nice and normal…well, it just went out the window! Steven's lips trembled as tears of sadness started forming in his eyes, when Connie brought a hand to his shoulder, causing him to turn and face her.

"It's okay, Steven." stated Connie with a false smile, "I sure we can still find some time to do things. They just want to keep you safe."

"I don't wanna 'keep safe,' I wanted us to spend time together! You'll only be here a few days and then…" exclaimed Steven while rubbing his eyes as he was on the verge of crying. Connie decided to pull Steven into a big hug to comfort him. None of the Gems were unmoved by this scene; Pearl looked on the scene with tears in her eyes like a girl watching a sad part of a movie, Amethyst tried to look away to maintain her tough girl persona, but truthfully couldn't, and even Garnet was affected with a tear flowing from behind her visors!

"L-l-'_ahem_' Let's go Connie. I can walk you home." stated Garnet with a tremble in her voice at the start before clearing her throat. Connie released her hug, looked at Steven with a comforting smile, and walked over to Garnet. Steven could only watch as Connie and Garnet made their way out of the beach house. Steven then rushed over to the window and continued to watch as Connie walked over to the pavement and got on her bike. Of course, Connie did not ride off without giving Steven a wave goodbye, which Steven returned.

Though Garnet wasn't in sight, Steven knew she was secretly shadowing Connie on her way home. Giving a big sigh, Steven slumped into the window seat, facing the remaining Crystal Gems. Sharing a look with Pearl, Amethyst decided to walk over to Steven to give him comfort, "Hey Stevie, relax! We know these guys! Whatever their planning, we can still take'em!"

"Are you sure?" asked Steven in a worried tone. Normally, he was sure that the Gems could face any challenge without a doubt. But from what he was hearing about _this group_…well, he wasn't so sure.

"Of course Steven," said Pearl reassuringly, "tomorrow, we'll all go to the breach and repair the damage! Even if they are on this dimensional plane, the seal should **suck** them right back without any trouble!"

Steven began to feel a little batter after hearing that. The idea seemed fool-proof! I mean the Crystal Gems wouldn't even have to fight the Forged Warriors! Maybe everything would be back to normal again soon!

STEVEN UNIVERSE

Back at the secret cove, the Forged Warriors were about to contact Lord Titanium. Each of them stood facing each other in a triangular position, with a metal orb in each hand. They then placed the orbs in the sand before drawing a line to the adjacent orb, while muttering in a foreign, dead language. Gathering to face the rising moon while still muttering the language, the orbs began to glow!

The muttering grew louder and louder, becoming a chant rising in volume. Electricity danced between the orbs, with the glow being partial hidden from the view of Beach City by the cliff hiding the cove! A laser beam shot between the orbs, forming a triangle on the ground, then rose upward forming a ten-foot pyramid of energy! An image began to form in the pyramid as the Warriors stopped their chanting, revealing the form of….**Lord Titanium!**

Lord Titanium was sitting on a throne, but not just any throne! It was a throne that seemed to be forged from swords, but with the tips of the swords pointing out in random angles!(2) Lord Titanium himself was wearing a suit of armor, smooth and organic, as if it were alive! Titanium's face looked as if it too were forged, the grey beard and moustache shaped like a blade point, and the hair on his head flat as a table. But the most unnerving thing about him were his eyes…cold metallic grey that gave of no emotion, only a cold, analytical gaze!

"Report." stated Lord Titanium simply, still as rigidly straight as the start of the transmission. It seemed as if he could not relax, for fear the throne would cut him! But there was no fear in his posture: only strict duty and authority!

"We have tested the Gems as you ordered. The boy is definitely the son of Rose Quartz." stated Ferrum while bowing to his superior.

Quicksilver decided to voice his opinion, "If you want I could-"

"No." interrupted Lord Titanium, "The boy will not be harmed…not yet. You will proceed with you orders tomorrow."

"Sir, there is one thing I'd like to know," began Electrum, curious, "who will go after the target?"

For the first instance since the meeting began, Lord Titanium moved! He turned his head to level his gaze at Electrum, causing his men to shiver with fear! When Titanium's gaze was on Electrum, he answer his soldier's question, "_**I will!**_"

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any characters or elements that are contained in the series. I only own this story and the original characters (i.e. villains and monsters) and concepts that go with it. This one took a while because of stuff I had to do this week. I'm you guys understand that. I going to start writing again next Saturday, because I need a break! Anyway hope to hear from you! Please read and review, I like hearing what you think of my work!

1 I am of course referencing the episode 'Steven the Sword Master' the only time one of Crystal Gems got seriously hurt. It affected Steven deeply, So Lion being hurt should be close to the second worst, in this story.

2 This is similar to the Iron Throne seen in the show 'Game of Thrones,' based on the book series, _A Song of Ice and Fire_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: The Indirect Approach

Once again it was a normal, sunny day in Beach City! The waves were gently lapping at the shore, the breeze gently blowing across the sand…

"Come on guys! I can walk to the Big Donut by myself!" exclaimed Steven exasperated, ruining the calm of the day. Not that he didn't have a legitimate reason: the Gems had apparently decided form a perimeter around Steven like the Secret Service did with the President!

"Sorry, Steven, but until we can be sure of your safety, it is important we stick close by you." said Pearl as she and the Gems moved in unison with their weapons drawn. While some might considered this safety measure a little…extreme, the Gems _all_ agreed to it (though it was possible Amethyst agreed because she thought it was funny seeing Steven's reaction.) Unfortunately, sealing the passage as planned had reached a hitch because…no one really knew how Rose did it! Sure there were notes but it would take days to sort through and understand them! So until then, Steven was under heavy guard!

"Fine. Just…try to stay cool okay!" pleaded Steven, embarrassed by the new arrangement. Though Steven understood that they were only trying to protect him, the doughnut shop was within _walking distance _of the Temple! It's not like they couldn't rush over if he was in trouble! The protection circle and their charge quickly came up to the Big Doughnut.

"Okay, can we agree that you guys _stay out here_ while I go inside!" pleaded Steven, hoping for some breathing room. The Gems looked at each other before nodding to show they agreed with the idea. Making room for Steven, the Gems stood at the sides of the entrance to allow Steven to enter. After he went through the door the Gems blocked the entrance, which caused Steven to sigh.

Walking up to the counter, Steven looked on to the faces of the only two employees at the Big Doughnut: Lars and Sadie! Lars had been stocking up the counter before seeing the commotion upfront, deciding to leave Sadie to do it while he walked up to Steven. "Well, well, _well_," said Lars in a snide tone, "what's all this about, huh? Your new **babysitters **not trust you on your own now?!"

Normally, Steven never noticed Lars' mean spirited comments, but today, with not being able to see Connie _and _having to be protected at all times, even Steven's temper could be frayed. "I just want a dozen bear claws, Lars. I am in no mood right now!" exclaimed Steven in a frustrated tone.

"Ooooh, hoping to drown your sorrows in sugar?! The girls might not hang out with ya if you get overweight!" jabbed Lars while laughing.

"Knock it off Lars!" exclaimed Sadie having finished stocking the shelves. She got together Steven's order, while Lars had a smug look on his face, absolutely loving the misery Steven seemed to be in. Steven walked out of the store without a backwards glance or a goodbye, showing just how bad a mood he was in. It seemed like Steven would just have a miserable, normal day…

**BOOM!** Just as Steven exited the Big Doughnut, a massive explosion and screams could be heard from further down the boardwalk! "That came from Funland!" declared Garnet as she made a running leap in the direction of the dangers, followed by Amethyst who had a confident smirk on her face!

Only Pearl stayed behind to say, "Steven! I need you to stay here!"

"WHAT?! I thought you were supposed to 'protect me'?!" argued Steven, only bringing up to use as an excuse for the Gems to take him with them.

"Steven, we need you to be close by incase this is another…diversion. _They_ won't come after you if there are witnesses; they've been too subtle for that!" counter-argued Pearl, hoping Steven would see reason…like that would happen!

"I'm going and that's final!" exclaimed Steven, as if there was no room for argument. Pearl sighed, looking around to find…a rope! Quicker than an eye blink, Pearl wrapped the rope around Steven and a lamppost before he could even react, "HEY!"

"Sorry, Steven! I don't have time to talk you down!" yelled back Pearl as she raced towards Funland to help out the other Gems. Steven strained against the rope, only to find that Pearl had tied them too tightly! Falling over onto his side, Steven sighed in defeat…until an idea entered his mind, causing him to smirk!

STEVEN UNIVERSE

Pearl arrived at Funland, dodging between the people evacuating the scene! The sign above the entrance had what looked like huge bites taken out of it, hinting that this was a monster attack! Going deeper into the area, Pearl heard an explosion and headed off in that direction! Pearl eventually stopped in front of the Funland Arcade, which oddly seemed intact…

**BOOM! **Only to be blown back by an enormous explosion, completely leveling the building! Rising shakily to her feet, Pearl was shocked to see that she wasn't alone! Right next to her, slightly singed, was a giant purple-violet woman with four arms! She wore a violet sun visor and a purple tracksuit, similar to how Garnet usually dressed. The major difference, other than her height, was that her hair trailed down to her back, her boot's had heels, and she had an opal on her **chest** to go with the **garnets** in her upper hands. This was Sugilite(1); the fused form of Garnet and Amethyst!

"Took you long enough to get here."(2) declared Sugilite in a playful tone, sharing some of Amethyst's joking attitude.

"Sorry. Had to make sure that Steven stayed put!" exclaimed Pearl while assuming a battle position for the coming threat.

"What'd you have to do? Tie him to lamppost?" asked Sugilite sarcastically. Pearl grimaced at Sugilite inadvertently stumbling on the truth. Seeing Pearl's expression, Sugilite reassured Pearl, "He'll understand when he's older."

About to thank Sugilite, Pearl was interrupted by the sound of scuttling legs coming from the destroyed Arcade. Out of the smoke and debris loomed…a black enormous spider the size of a house! The eight legs puncture the ground like metal spears, yet despite its obvious weight, it dance at a leisurely pace across the ground towards the Gems! Its exoskeleton looking like armor more than anything natural, with a headdress shaped head filled with eight blood-red eyes and a mouth full of three foot-long teeth! This horrifying monstrosity was known by many names: the Armored Assassin, the Black Death, but its official name was…

"An Adamantine Arachnid!" exclaimed Pearl in shock and she had good reason to! This particular monster was hunted ruthlessly by Crystal Gems, because it was one of the Thirteen Terrors: specially bred monsters of the Forged Warriors! However, this particular creature was more infamous of them for how it hunts! It goes after novice Gems, as if it could sense their inexperience, and dragged them off to their doom! It could only be here for Steven…

"Now you see why **I'm** needed!" declared Sugilite before summoning her Crystal weapon, by combing Amethyst's whip and Garnet's gloves into…a Meteor Hammer!(3) Positioning herself to attack the Arachnid, the two opponents stared each other down! The Arachnid drooled and hissed, anxious to get the fight started! Sugilite waited patiently, much the same as Garnet would, while spinning the Meteor Hammer in readiness, never giving her opponent anything to go on!

Suddenly, the Arachnid leapt into the air, no doubt hoping to close the distance quickly! This would prove to be a mistake! "ALALALALALALALA-KIIIII-YAH!"(4) With that battle cry, Sugilite swung the Meteor Hammer in an arc, bringing it crashing down on the approaching Arachnid! The force of the blow sent the beast hurtling downward, **smashing** through the boardwalk and into the sand below with a mighty THUD!

Pearl stared open-mouth in amazement! She rarely got to see Sugilite fight, so it was stilling surprising to see the…**power** of the warrior up close. Unconsciously, Pearl began to walk towards the edge of the hole…only to be held back by Sugilite, who was shaking her head. Remembering that there was no sign of the beast death,(5) Pearl returned to her battle-ready stance! A silence hung over the battlefield once more…

The Arachnid had apparently grown tired of waiting and leapt out of the hole, hissing and snarling as it charged, serpentine towards its enemies! The Arachnid had no signs of damage on it, about what Pearl expected given the Beast's formidable reputation. The Arachnid spat an acidic black fluid at the Gems, forcing them to separate…just as the creature planned! Aiming its spinneret at Pearl, it shot a web which wrapped around the surprised Gem!

"Pearl!" exclaimed Sugilite, charging to Pearl's rescue…again according to the Beast's strategy! Whipping Pearl like a mace, the Gems were slammed into each other, while the web disconnected from the Arachnid. The momentum sent the Gems rolling into the Teacups Ride, which had recently been rebuilt. Slamming into the structure, the short-live ride was again destroyed, toppling debris down on the Gems, while the Arachnid made a hissing noise similar to laughter!

The dust cleared, revealing that Garnet and Amethyst were back, having lost the focus for fusion during the tumble. The Gems were now trapped under the debris as the Arachnid moved in for the kill! So focus was the Beast on its victory…that it didn't notice a pink discus fly over its head! The discus caused a still intact teacup to fall on the Arachnid, either trapping or crushing it, though certainly knocking it out! The Gems looked at where the discus came from to see…**Steven Universe!6**

"Hey guys!" shouted Steven excitedly. It was rare when Steven actually participated in an important role on a mission, so saving the Gems was…**epic** for Steven!

"Steven!" exclaimed Pearl excitedly, before taking the tone of a disapproving mother, "What in the world do you think you're doing?! I told you to stay back!"

"No…you tied me to a lamppost!" shouted Steven as he walked towards the Gems, "Luckily, I used my bubble shield to break the ropes! It took a couple of tries, but it worked! And now…I saved you guys!"

"The creature isn't dead!" warned Garnet, before the sounds of cracking came from behind Steven. You see, Steven had decided to stop in front of the teacup currently trapping the Arachnid…and the creature was busting out! With a hissing roar, the monster destroyed its prison leaving its prey stunned! Using this distraction, the spider shot web at Steven and then leapt away…dragging Steven with it!

"STEVEN!" exclaimed all of the Gems in horror! The Spider, apparently having what it wanted all along, began fleeing at great speeds down the beach! The Gems tried their best to pursue but between their injuries and Garnet and Amethyst's exhausting fusion, they were always one step behind! The Spider ran into a cave and the Gems stopped at the entrance.

"What are you doing?! We need to get Steven!" exclaimed Amethyst quietly. She thought they could sneak up on the Arachnid but…

"It's a trap." stated Garnet simply clenching her fists.

"Even if it is, you know that we have to get to Steven before that thing…" Pearl trailed off, having heard various horrible stories about the Arachnid. Nodding their heads in agreement, the Gems slowly made their way inside the cave. The inside was fairly typical of a cave: dark, with stalactites and stalagmites, water dripping from said formations. The only thing that didn't fit their expectations was the lack of spider-webs, meaning the creature hadn't made a home here.

The only indications of the Spider was a squirming cocoon on the ground which could only be Steven! The only problem was that this was a clear indication of a trap. The Gems slowly made their way to the cocoon, keeping their eyes on the shadows. When they reached Steven, Pearl and Amethyst stood guard while Garnet tore off the wrappings. Once his head was free, Steven gave a gasp of air and lightly coughed while Garnet held him in her arms.

"We need to move…now!" declared Garnet, and the Gems began to move towards the exit, when…

"I'm afraid it's already too late to leave. The party's about to begin!" came a snarky reply to Garnet's words from the shadows. Three blurs erupted from the shadows, leading to Ferrum, Electrum and Quicksilver blocking the entrance to the cave! Ferrum held his stoic expression, while Electrum and Quicksilver held confident smirks on their faces. The most alarming thing about their presences…they had their weapons drawn!

Ferrum wore reddish iron gauntlets that formed around his hands like a second skin, with rubies on the knuckles and pointed tips on the fingers. Ferrum held his gauntlets in a claw position, as if getting ready to strike! Electrum wielded a sabre: a gold-green curved single-edged blade with a golden hand-guard. Electrum was in the classic fencing ready position, with the sabre in his left hand. Quicksilver wielded a nine-sectioned chain whip, with nine chain links connected to the simple black handle with a small hook on the end. Quicksilver was just lazily swinging the whip in circles in front of him, as if he was bored of the whole affair.

"Let's get this over with. I have a _mani-pedi_ in five." casually remarked Quicksilver, while looking at his fingernails. The other Warriors rolled their eyes with a smirk, used to Quicksilver's antics. The Gems, on the other hand, rushed forward to try and take the Warriors out quickly: Garnet match with Ferrum, Pearl with Electrum, and Amethyst with Quicksilver! Steven just laid back and watched, still having his arms and legs trapped in the cocoon.

Garnet was the first to reach her opponent, swing her fists forward, only to have them both caught by Ferrum! What followed was a battle of strength, the two opponents pushing against the other, trying to knock the over with sheer strength. It last for five seconds before Ferrum shifted his weight, to send Garnet over his shoulder in a Judo throw! Garnet tumbled forward, before righting herself and facing her opponent! Ferrum held a knowing smirk on his face, as his metal gauntlets **reshaped** **themselves **to form **two sets of three blades**(7) and charged at Garnet!

The other Gems battles were not going any better. Pearl tried to use the long reach of her spear to knock Electrum off balance. However, Electrum simply parried the spear with almost no effort! Pearl kept trying to stab Electrum with her spear, her thrust growing in speed and power until they were nearly invisible to the naked eye! But Electrum still continued to parry, leaving Pearl breathless and him in a confident stance!

"Ah, Pearl. My sweet oyster! Truly your skills with a spear have not dull in all our time apart!" declared Electrum as if speaking to a long lost love.

"I see you're still as sappy as ever!" snapped back Pearl, in between pants, "Still I could do this all day!"

"I'm sure you could Pearl. But you seem to have forgotten something." replied Electrum, hinting at some secret.

"And what pray tell is that?!" Pearl snapped again, too tired to think of anything.

"You forget that I am **right-handed!**" exclaimed Electrum, before switching sword hands and charging Pearl, who had a shocked look on her face!

Amethyst's fight was just as one-sided as the other Gems, if only more embarrassing. "YEEEE-HAW! **Swing** your partner round and round, where she stops, don't know how!" exclaimed Quicksilver as he swung Amethyst in a circle. During the start of the fight, Quicksilver simply dodged Amethyst's charge and snagged her…pants…with the hook at the end of hip chain whip. He then proceed to swing her, slamming Amethyst into stalagmites and stalactites. Finally, her pants tore from the chain, sending Amethyst flying into the cavern wall!

"Oops." stated Quicksilver simply, looking genuinely apologetic, "Sorry Amy. Though you should really learn not to rush into things!"

Pulling herself from the crumbling wall, Amethyst snarled before hurling her whip at Quicksilver! Never changing expressions, Quicksilver was struck by the whip…only for it to pass through him as if he wasn't there! Shocked, Amethyst did not see Quicksilver appear behind her to give her a heel-drop kick! Picking up the dazed Gem like she weighed nothing, Quicksilver hurled her forward…catching the other Gems and throwing them into a heap in front of Steven! The other Warriors gave Quicksilver an annoyed glare before they all began to approach the dazed Gems!

Steven sat there, shocked at how easily the Warriors had defeat the Gems! Thinking quickly, Steven burst out of the cocoon and leapt in front of the Warriors determined to stop them! The Warriors paused, adopting skeptically looks, unable to make sense of the boy's actions. He was clearly outmatched; what did he hop to achieve with this stunt?! To Steven's surprise the Warriors simply walked towards the entrance of the cave and turned around to face the Gems and Steven.

"While I do enjoy being reunited with you, my dear oyster, we truly must be heading off." explained Electrum, before giving a courteous bow.

"We hope that you will see reason during your…brief stay in this cavern." explained Ferrum, with the same neutral look on his face from the start of the fight.

"And now…it is my great honor to deliver unto you…_the punchline!_" exclaimed Quicksilver before swinging his chain whip upward towards the ceiling. With a mighty tug, Quicksilver pulled down a stalactite, causing a chain-reaction, burying the entrance to the cave! The Gems and Steven stared in shock…not panic because the Gems could easily clear the debris once they had their strength back! No, the shock came from how they were played **again**; all of this was a distraction! A deep dread filled the group as the same question crossed their minds: _A distraction for what?!_

STEVEN UNIVERSE

At Connie's house, a few miles away from Beach City, Connie was sitting on the sofa, reading a book on the Ancient Greeks. Specifically on the Peloponnesian War! It always fascinated Connie how the Athenian Navy could stand near equal ground to the _unbeatable_ Spartans! She especially liked the pictures the book had on the Athenian ships! True the Athenians lost, but they had great ships!

"Honey, you need to get your nose out of that book. It time for bed!" stated Connie's mother, a near spitting older image of her daughter, except her hair was straight and she didn't wear glasses.

"I just wanted to see Daddy before I go to bed." pleaded Connie.

Her mother sighed, she knew that Connie's father would not be coming home until tomorrow morning. The new vacationer's catalogue _just had to be done!_ She was about to insisted that her daughter go to bed, when a heavy knock came from the door. Now she recognized her husband's knock and this most certainly was not it; her husband had weak wrists! Connie, heedless of the danger, rushed to the door before her mother could stop her…and beheld a terrifying sight upon opening the door…

Standing at the threshold was a seven-foot man covered in armor! And not just any armor…the armor looks _almost alive_ in spite of being metal! A giant warhammer was strapped to the back of this man, with a five-foot shaft and a two-foot, cylindrical head! Suddenly the man stared down at the little girl with cold-grey eyes, finally noting her presences!

"Constance?" asked **Lord Titanium**, with Connie nervously nodding at the stranger knowing her name. The man gave a glacial smile, as Connie's mother wrapped her hands around her daughter and said, "We have _much_ to talk about."

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any characters or elements that are contained in the series. I only own this story and the original characters (i.e. villains and monsters) and concepts that go with it. Also, sorry for the delay. A big tree came down and did some fence damage, needed to get over the shock. Please read and review, I **need** your love!

1 

In this story, I used supposition to describe Sugilite because she hasn't showed up and I couldn't afford to wait. I have no idea how much I wrote will be accurate, I am using images I found of her on Google along with what little I have found on the wiki for the show. I'll change what's necessary in future stories.

2 

For Sugilite's voice actor, I think Lucy Lawless would be perfect. Again this probably with conflict with the show, but I stand by it! She's the strong but friendly female personality Sugilite should have with Amethyst and Garnet!

3 

This is the closest I could come to naming Sugilite's supposed weapon. It's essential a Chinese weapon with a length of rope or chain tied to a heavy spherical weight. Bounded to knock the sense into anybody!

4 

Again imagine the Xena: Warrior Princess battle-cry! I was a huge fan of the show, partly why I think Lucy Lawless would be perfect for Sugilite.

5 

I am referring to, of course, the flash of light before the monster turns into a gem. Hope to learn the story behind that soon!

6 

In case you're wondering, the discus was Steven's shield, like in the premiere episode, "Gem Glow." It was shown that the shield could be used as a projectile in that episode.

7 

Similar to Wolverines Adamantium Blades


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Reinforcements

The beach was once again peaceful under the light of the setting sun. The purple, orange, and red rays of the sun painted a beautiful canvass on the sands and cliff of the beach. The wave gently lapped against the shore, starting a gently lullaby for the animals that lived on the beach. The only blemish to be seen was a disorganized pile of rocks seen on the cliff-side…

**BOOM!**

A massive eruption from the rock pile revealed…the Crystal Gems and Steven Universe! Yes, that rock pile was the buried entrance of the cave the Gems had been in. They had spent the last couple of hours focusing their energies (well the Gems were…Steven was either panicking or running around looking for another way out). Now that they were free…it was time to find out what the Warriors were _really after!_ Picking up Steven in her arms, Garnet and the other Gems rushed at great speed towards the Crystal Temple!

An instant later, the Gems, after dropping an exhausted Steven on the ground, rushed into the beach-house to search for any signs of a break-in! The only explanation for the Warriors leaving them alive, but trapped, is that they were trying to get something from the Crystal Temple! There were many items of power throughout the Temple which could be used to evil purposes! The only way to get in was for a Gem to use her gem to open the main entrance. But that didn't mean there weren't ways to force your way in!

Five minutes of frantic searching in the house and the Temple revealed…nothing! There was no sign of anyone have been anywhere near the Temple since the Gems and Steven had left this morning, much less of someone getting into the Temple! The Crystal Gems stormed outside, ignoring the panting Steven laying on the ground so frustrated by the enigma!

"What the heck was this even about?!" exclaimed Amethyst, sharing her frustration with everyone around her. They all got beat during the fight, but Quicksilver had gone out of his way to **humiliate** Amethyst! It took a lot of convincing for the Gems to get her to meditate after the cave-in.

"I don't understand." stated Pearl, more confused than frustrated, "II was sure they would try to break-in while they had us trapped. I mean, what else could they be after?!"

Garnet reflected inward before coming up with the next course of action, "Pearl…I need you to help me do a check of Beach City. If they weren't after the Temple, then that's their only target. Amethyst…stay here and protect Steven. They might try and go after him while we're gone."

Both Gems nodded their heads before Pearl and Garnet ran off to check the condition of the city. Amethyst looked back at Steven, finally getting a good look at how Steven was handling this whole…situation.

"Hey…Stevie…" said Amethyst hesitantly, not sure what to say about the whole series of events, "So…how ya doin'?"

"Not great, Amethyst." stated Steven in a depressed tone, "I thought I could help out…instead I got you guys into a trap!"

Amethyst sighed, then went over and put her arm on Steven's shoulder and said reassuringly, "Hey, don't beat yourself up! These guys never play fair! If you hadn't gotten caught, they would have thought of something else to catch us!"

Steven smiled a little, not completely convinced, but thankful that Amethyst cared enough to say. See that Steven wasn't fully convinced, Amethyst pressed on, "Look Stevie. There are two things you showed us today. One: that your skills with your powers are improving, like your aim with the shield with ol' Spiderbutt. Second and most important: you show a lot of guts standing in the way of those Warriors that were trying to finish us off! In my book, you accomplished a lot today!"

Steven laughed in good cheer at the end of Amethyst's speech. Yay, he did a lot of good today! So what if he got tricked! He'd just need to be more careful next time! And he swore, that no matter what the Warriors' big plan was: he and the Gems would stop it!

No sooner had Steven finished his thought, than Garnet and Pearl arrived from their search! "Hey, that was quick! Manage to get Stevie outta his funk, thank you very much! Now, what's the word from Beach City?" asked Amethyst, first in a smug tone at have lifted Steven's mood, than in a casual tone, not seeing any danger.

Pearl, on the other hand, fidgeted and rubbed her arms as she did when she had bad news. Garnet simply looked in the direction of the Warrior's trap, her emotions still a mystery. Amethyst did not know what to make of this though, her smile slowly disappeared, sensing bad news. Steven finally mustered up the courage to ask the returning Gems: "What happened?"

Garnet turned to face Steven her expression the same as ever and stated grimly, "It's Connie. She's been taken."

STEVEN UNIVERSE

Connie slowly opened her eyes, the sound of a ticking clock filling her ears. That was her first clue that something was amiss, because all the clocks and watches her family owned were **digital!** Shooting upward, Connie breath in and out deeply for a few seconds before looking around the room she was in. It was Spartan to the extreme, with no windows, a simple bed and no visible door. It was nothing like her room which had a view of the beach and bottled ships on shelves.

Getting up from the bed, Connie walked towards the walls looking for a door. Then, as if answering her wish for an exit, a panel of the wall slid away, revealing a hallway. Stepping through the opening, Connie noticed that the ticking sound was getting steadily louder. With no other indication of an exit, Connie followed the hallway, as the ticking grew louder and louder.

Finally, a light appeared at the end of the hallway, perhaps a way out! Running towards the light, Connie eventually came to a balcony, staring out into what could only be described as…a sea of **stars!** It was as if the Milky Way was an ocean to be sailed and Connie was on an island! It was wonderful…mystifying…terrifying! How was she supposed to get back to Beach City?!

As these thoughts ran through Connie's mind, a new door opened up in a similar manner as before. As she entered the new hallway, Connie noticed how the ticking had become muffled as the door closed behind her, as if the _island outside _was the source of the noise! Walking down the hall, Connie came to what could only be described as a cross between a throne room and a war room. In the center was a massive round table with a light coming from it. The throne looked as if it was forged from numerous bladed weapons smelted together!(1)

Suddenly, a new noise could be heard, the sound of heavy footsteps echoing a hallway! Panicking, Connie looked for a new hallway to run down, as the footsteps seemed to coming from everywhere! Seeing a new exit, Connie rushed down the hall, fearing the steps of the man who took her from her home! This time the hallway seemed to get darker as she went down, but the footsteps kept getting closer, so Connie continued to rushed down the darken hallway!

Eventually Connie reached her destination…a **Gothic tomb!** There were hundreds, perhaps _thousands_ of shelves in the room, almost like a library, expect each shelf was filled with a stone coffin! Each coffin was similar yet different, made from the same material, possibly obsidian, but they were carved in the fashion of there…occupant in a peaceful sleep. Also different, in each of the crossed arms on the coffin was a weapon, a Forged Weapon!

_Great, run from danger into the Forged Warriors mausoleum! Such a __**great**__ plan! _thought Connie sarcastically. Quickly, Connie ran around the room, while making as little noise as possible, looking for a place to avoid the approaching footsteps. Deciding there was no other choice, Connie began climbing the coffin shelves as if they were a ladder. Finally, on the fourth shelf, Connie stopped panting for breath, before taking a closer look at the coffin she was now resting on.

Unlike the majority of the coffins, this one depicted a woman, Asian, dressed in her finest kimono. But from the look on the sharp, hawkish face of the woman, one could tell she preferred to follow the path of a warrior or an assassin. A slight smirk on her face showed that she could be playful to both friends and enemies.(2) In her crossed hands was her weapon of choice, which appeared to be a fan made of metal.(3) The fan had a sheen about it that gave of the notion that it was made out of _pure silver_, with a white depiction of a lotus blossom on the front.

For some reason the fane seemed to call out to Connie, reaching slowly with her hand to the fan. Slowly, carefully, as there was no way to tell if the fan has sharp edges. Suddenly, the sound of the footsteps could be heard again, _coming from underneath Connie!_ Stopping in a panic, Connie then realized the fan had somehow magically gotten into her hand! She hadn't even gotten close to the fan before she stopped herself!

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Connie crept toward the edge to see who was beneath her. A quick peek over the side revealed…**Lord Titanium**, but of course, Connie only knew him as 'the man who took her away from home'! Sticking her head back into the shelf, Connie waiting to see if he would just leave…which he did not! Why was he staying, unless he knew she was there somewhere! She had to do something or else he would catch her and do who knows what!

_Kill or be killed_. The thought came out of nowhere in Connie's mind. She had never killed anyone or anything, not even a bug or a spider! Looking down at the fan, Connie realized _that_ was where the idea came from! _Great, I __**now**__ had a weapon that's compelling me to kill! Could my life get any weirder! _Connie thought frantically.

_Focus_, the weapon's advised. Deciding it would be best to take this piece of advice, Connie, as quietly as possible, breathed in and out. Despite her reservations, Connie couldn't see any way out of this situation that didn't involve attacking the stranger. And besides…he kidnapped her right, so it was just a case of Connie defending herself, right? Now, set in her resolve, Connie closed the fan, which caused a one-inch silver blade to unsheathe from the tip. Strangely, Connie felt like she _knew _this would happen.

Looking down at her stalker, Connie saw that he had his head inside one of the shelves beneath her, somehow knowing she had taken refuge on one of the shelves. Silently counting down from five, Connie brace herself…and then rolled off the shelf! Thrusting the blade down, Connie instinctively aimed for the back of the neck, where there was little to no armor. Bracing herself, Connie struck…only to have the blade caught backhandedly a centimeter from the target!

Connie stared, wide-eyed, as the man effortless took his head out of the shelf and pulled Connie to face him eye to eye! Despite her attempt to kill him, Titanium did not seem upset at all! In fact, Connie recognized the look as something her father had on when she was young! It was all the times she played hide and seek and her dad was able to find her fairly easily. Titanium had a look of…fatherly pride and amusement!

"Excellent!" said Titanium, with the same pride as a teacher seeing a promising student, "No _battle-cry! _An excellent use of stealth! If I had been most people…but I digress."

Setting Connie down in front of him, Titanium made a sweeping gesture towards an opening door and said, "Come! I have much to show you." And with that, Titanium walked through the door, seemingly expecting Connie to follow.

Connie just stood there, not sure _what_ she should do. The man kidnapped her from her home! Yet…he did not seem to want to hurt her. Just what was he after? Unfortunately, there was really only one way to find out, which is why Connie followed Titanium through the door.

Unlike before, there were no hallways with this doorway. It simply lead to another room…right back in the previous throne/war room, she had just run from! Sensing Connie's confusion, Titanium explain, "The hallways and doors of the Clockwork Citadel can lead to anywhere you want them to. The hallways only appear if it is a more…_general request_. If you are sure of where you want to be, then the doorways open to the room."

Taking in the information she had just received, Connie felt it was safe to ask, "How many rooms are there?"

Titanium did some mental calculation before saying, "including the rooms you have seen…there are bedrooms for thousands of Warriors, the Armory, the Danger Room-"

"Danger Room?" asked Connie, interrupting Lord Titanium.

"It is the unofficial name for the Training Room used for the Warriors to practice and learn their abilities." explained Lord Titanium as he walk to the Throne and sat up in it. Connie noticed how he sat up straight, not relaxing in the chair, possibly to avoid being cut by the throne. One question still burned in Connie, and now seemed the time to ask:

"Why did you bring me here?"

Lord Titanium sighed, slumping forward with a look of great sadness on his face as he answered Connie's question, "Connie, I know you have been…associating with the Crystal Gems through young Steven Universe. So let me ask you this: what have they told you about the purpose of Crystal Gems and the Forged Warriors?"

Connie collected her thoughts for a moment before answering Titanium, "Well…they told me that you were both groups of guardians, sworn to protect humanity. You had different abilities and methods. And after the death of your mutual leader…"

"War." finished Titanium after Connie stopped, knowing what she was trying to avoid saying. Standing up from the throne and walking towards the table in the center of the room, where he leaned inward with his hands on the table before he began his story:

"Aurum's death took us all by surprise. There had never been an instance of a Gem or a Warrior being felled by a…disease. They all looked towards myself and Rose Quartz for leadership, but while we were both students of Aurum, we each had our own view of what must be done. Rose Quartz…saw the beauty in all living things and was thus reluctant to apply force when necessary. By the same token, my more militant approach lost many relics and possible allies.

"Initially, we decided to rule together, combining our talents to guide the group together. And for a time…it was good! But as with all good things in this world, that time of harmony ended all too swiftly! The humans had become fearful of our power, in spite of the fact that we used our abilities for _their_ _benefit!_ The death blow came with the death of a Warrior, ironically enough the same Warrior whose weapon you now wield: **Argent!**

"She was sent out to investigate humans smuggling monsters…I know crazy! But they felt that they could tame the Beasts the same way the Forged Warriors could! Which is impossible! But back to the story. Argent had found the group and accidently released the monsters while capturing the smugglers. Unfortunately, she was unable to contain the Beasts and the fighting spilled out onto a market square.

"The humans dared to pin the whole of the crime on her, even going so far as the set the captured smugglers free! It was only later that we learn that it was **the mayor** who had commissioned the smugglers for the monsters! In the end, Argent was beheaded after a show trail…despite our insistences for an investigation! This is the event which caused the split between the Warriors and the Gems!

"Neither Rose Quartz nor I could agree on the best course of action in this instance. I believe we should bring the mayor to justice, while she felt that we should not put ourselves above the humans' laws! I and a small group of Warriors decided after that argument to make sure that…_man_…would never be a problem for us again. Needless to say, Rose Quartz and those like-minded to her were furious! It violated all treaties our group had with the humans!

"It was then that I realized I could no longer work with Rose Quartz and her ilk! That she would have allowed such an…**injustice** go unanswered! I decided then and there that we needed to protect humanity from within and without! We had to take an active role in shaping mankind's destiny, not sit on the sidelines! **Only **_**we**_** had the power to help humanity achieve the greatness it was destined for!**"

After the intense end to Titanium's monologue, he stood up from the table and turned to face Connie. What he saw was a look of…terror crossover the young girls face! Taking a deep breath to calm down, Titanium continued his talk, "As I'm sure the Gems told you, both sides lost many of our numbers in the War that followed. Both Gems and Warriors are on the brink of extinction. _That_ is what I am trying to reverse, and with your help I know can achieve it!"

Connie was shock at the pleading desperate look that crossed Titanium's face. How could she help in something so…grand? She decided to ask the man himself, "How?"

"You are already halfway there." Stated Titanium simply, before explaining, "You see, I believe I have found a way to grant humans the abilities of a Warrior or a Gem! Every Gem and Warrior leaves behind their weapon or gem upon death. All I need to do is find someone whose soul connects with the gem or weapon, and with a certain ritual, grant them _all_ the abilities and strength of said predecessor! After that, it is just a matter of proper training, and then a new Gem or Warrior is reborn!"

Connie…just could believe what she was hearing! She could have magically powers too! Ever since she learned about Steven's….destiny, Connie always felt left out of the action! It was like a dream come true! Her excitement and enthusiasm must have shown, because an oddly playful smirk appeared on Lord Titanium's face.

"Come," dramatically declared Lord Titanium while pointing towards an opening door, "Let me show you…your future!" With that Connie walked confidently through the door, the Lord of Warriors following close behind. Inside the new room was a massive altar room, with nine glowing man-size obelisks encircling a massive sphere made of two giant crossed circles with runes!(4) So in awe was Connie, that she did not notice Lord Titanium walk up behind her.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" asked Lord Titanium, startling Connie for a moment, "It is here where you shall become something…truly wonderful!"

Connie stared in awe at the apparatus, but a lingering sense of doubt made her ask, "What's the catch?"

Lord Titanium adopted a stern demeanor as he explained, "This has never been done before. There is a good chance you might not survive the effort. That is why I am compelled to ask you: do you believe the risk is worth the reward?"

Connie thought on this subject for a long time. There was a good chance this 'ritual' could kill her. But then she thinks on the abilities Steven has as a Gem…especially the near-immortality! She always worried that as she aged, Steven would lose interest in being her friend…and maybe more! It was this thought in particular that was at the forefront of her mind when she responded:

"Let's do this!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any characters or elements that are contained in the series. I only own this story and the original characters (i.e. villains and monsters) and concepts that go with it. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's a breather…before the **real** fun begins! Please read and review!

1 For those who forgot, this is the same throne Lord Titanium sat upon two chapters ago!

2 I based this warriors description on the character Karai for the TMNT 2012 series

3 This is a _tessen_, a Japanese war fan utilized by those who wished to be inconspicuous, i.e. a ninja!

4 I am not very good at describing it: think of a combination of the Heart of the Star forge in "Knights of the Old Republic" and the Channel Chamber of the City of Ehn'gha from "Eternal Darkness: Sanity Requiem." Anyone who researches the games should get an idea of what the 'ceremony' will entail!


End file.
